


Adeus Portugal!

by ellavei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Lime, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellavei/pseuds/ellavei
Summary: (𝟏): So với những thuộc địa khác của Bồ Đào Nha, thì trường hợp của Macau là đặc biệt may mắn là bởi ở đây tránh được những cuộc đàn áp về tôn giáo. Cũng vì thế mà ở thành phố này còn được mệnh danh là ''𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐑𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐳𝐯𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐚 𝐕𝐢𝐫𝐠𝐢𝐧 𝐓𝐫𝐢𝐨'' - Di tích Nhà thờ Thánh Paul, Ngôi đền A Ma thờ Nữ thần biển Mazu, Chùa Kun Lam thờ Phật Bà Quan Âm . Khi cậu đến thành phố này sẽ thấy những địa điểm tôn giáo được bảo tồn rất tốt từ hồi còn là thuộc địa.(𝟐) Trước khi chính thức trao trả Macau, đồng loạt rất nhiều thuộc địa của Bồ Đào Nha đã đứng lên giành độc lập. Đây là những hồi chuông báo tử cho một thời đế quốc của quốc gia này. Chính vì lẽ đó mà khi trao trả Macau, người Bồ đã tự mở lời đề nghị trao trả và cố gắng không đánh mất danh dự lần nữa.Thế cho nên đàm phán trao trả Macau dài lâu, nhưng lại diễn ra khá êm đẹp. Tuy Bồ Đào Nha mắc nhiều những sai sót trong quá trình đàm phán, nhưng Macau cuối cùng đã trở về Trung Quốc và đồng thời cũng là cầu nối cho mối quan hệ Bồ - Trung phát triển. Đây có thể coi là một sự cứu vãn ít nhiều cho danh dự của quốc gia một thời hùng mạnh này.(𝟑) 𝐋𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐨 𝐝𝐨 𝐋𝐢𝐥𝐚𝐮 được xây dựng quanh một suối khoáng tự nhiên, từng là nơi cung cấp nước ngọt cho người dân Macau thời thuộc địa.(𝟒) Đây là những biệt danh có thật mà từng thế hệ người đã từng đến và ở Macau đặt.Được gọi là ''Vùng thánh địa Á Đông'' vì khi người Bồ đến đã xây dựng ở đây vô số những nhà thờ và nhà nguyện. Macau có diện tích rất bé nhỏ nên gần như đi đâu cũng bắt gặp những địa điểm này.Được nhắc là ‘’Thiên đường hoang đàng của phương Đông’’ vì sau này khi thương cảng nổi lên cùng mại dâm, thuốc phiện sau đó đổi sang hợp pháp hóa cờ bạc thì nơi này đặc biệt nổi tiếng với các cuộc vui.Thành phố này có nhiều biệt danh đến nỗi như ám chỉ cho từng sự thay đổi chóng mặt mà cũng trớ trêu của nơi này.
Relationships: Macau/Portugal (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Adeus Portugal!

Ngày còn bé, tôi đã không nghĩ rằng từ "Trung Thành" đối với mình lại gắn bó mà cũng đứt lìa với tên của một nơi xa.

Khi Người tiến đến và nhấc bổng tôi lên, ngày hôm ấy bỗng đổi dời đến lạ lẫm. Rằng từ thời khắc ấy, cuộc đời tôi đã mang một nét chấm phá khác. Tôi không rõ khoảnh khắc ban đầu ấy Người đã nhìn tôi như thế nào, nhưng từ ngày tôi mang một tên gọi khác cũng là giữ một vận mệnh mới có tên Người.

Một cái tên trang trọng? Một sự tráo âm sỉ nhục? Khi cuộc đời của bản thân là dung hòa và tương khắc của cả hai nền văn hóa thì sẽ chẳng có một câu trả lời nào cả. Tôi đã luôn tâm niệm như thế để tránh cho mình phải rối bời với những suy nghĩ đã luôn ám ảnh lấy.

Cũng như khi Người ôm lấy tôi mà âu yếm, chính tôi cũng không thể diễn tả rằng lúc ấy là giày vò hay an lành. Tôi chỉ biết rằng khi Người một mực kéo tôi đi vào năm 1557, tôi đã không kìm được nước mắt vì nhớ gia đình nhưng miệng vẫn phải một mực gọi Người là ‘’nhà’’. Tôi chỉ nhớ rằng khi nghe thấy tiếng quân Nhật chạy trên đường vào năm 1940, tôi đã bất giác nắm lấy tay Người để rồi được nghe dỗ dành rằng mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi và lúc ấy Người thật giống ‘’nhà’’.

Người đã luôn là những điều khó nói nhất mà tôi đã xoa dịu mà cũng chì chiết lên chính mình. Tôi thích nghi với điều đó cũng như cách Người làm quen với nét văn hóa của tôi (1). Đôi khi tôi tự hỏi liệu Người có nhớ tới khi ấy không.

…

Hôm ấy là một chiều mưa tầm tã, Người ghé qua nhà tôi mà không hề báo trước. Ngay lúc gặp mặt lần ấy, tôi đã nhận ra sắp đến hồi thoái trào của hơn 400 năm này rồi.  
\- Macau à, em đã lớn quá rồi!  
Trong ánh mắt Người mang là cô đọng toàn bộ thời niên thiếu của tôi. Và rằng người đàn ông này khiến tôi đắm say mà cũng khắc khoải đến kiệt quệ.  
\- Người đã về rồi.  
Tôi vội vàng nói người làm xuống pha trà, còn phần mình rút khăn tay lau những giọt nước mưa còn đọng trên áo Người. Nhưng vẫn như một thói quen thường lệ mà Người đỡ lấy tay tôi mà khẽ hôn lên ngón áp út. Cũng vì lẽ đó mà tôi vui lòng mỉm cười, nhưng rồi tự hỏi từ giờ đến lúc ấy thì còn bao nhiêu lần nữa sẽ là cuối cùng.  
\- Người sẽ ở lại dùng bữa với em chứ?  
\- Ai lại có thể từ chối được em chứ, tôi còn muốn ở lại đây đến nốt đêm nay bên em nữa.  
\- Lần cuối Người tới đây đã là rất lâu rồi, em mừng là Người có nhớ tới em.  
…  
Rất lâu về trước, vì đã hẹn trước nên tôi phải nương lại sòng bạc đến khuya mới về nhà với Người. Hôm đó là chớm đầu đông, vốn dĩ đã dặn mình phải mang áo lông theo nhưng lại bất cẩn mà quên mất. Khi tôi cứ đứng tần ngần ngoài cửa nhìn lên những tấm bảng hiệu còn sáng, thì từ đâu mà Người chạy vội đến mà trách rằng:  
\- Sao em biết mình sẽ về khuya đến vậy mà còn không nói người làm đi theo, hay ít nhất đi xe kéo một mình thì cũng phải mang áo ấm chứ?  
\- Em xin lỗi… Nhưng sao Người lại tới đây mà chưa nghỉ ngơi?  
\- Em mặc áo khoác của tôi vào đi, tôi cùng em về.  
Trên đường trở về nhà, tôi thiêm thiếp đi mà ghé vào vai người chợp mắt. Đương trong giấc ấy, bỗng lờ mờ thấy Người tháo găng mà nắm lấy tay tôi ủ ấm. Bỗng chốc trong giấc mơ tự nhủ rằng: Vậy là em có Người trong đời.

…

Trong những bữa tối khi xưa, có những lúc Người sẽ kể cho tôi nghe về bao la biển cả ngoài kia và những con người tuyệt vời đã gặp trên đường phiêu lưu; Người sẽ nhắc cho tôi toàn cảnh những năm tháng lịch sử thực đến mức như hiện hữu trước mắt. Trong sự kiêu hùng, ngạo nghễ và hào hoa ấy; chúng tôi đã cuồng nhiệt mà bên nhau như thể chỉ nay mai chớp mắt là sẽ kết thúc.

Nhưng bữa tối hôm ấy, tôi đã không nghĩ cuối cùng là sẽ kết thúc như thế này. Hoá ra câu chuyện viết riêng cho tôi lại ‘’đặc biệt’’ đến như vậy. Cũng chẳng có nhiếc móc hay sỉ nhục, chỉ là tôi và Người không thể đi cùng với nhau được nữa thôi. 

Đối diện với tôi là ánh mắt mệt mỏi đã sớm nguội lạnh, rằng tôi cũng chẳng còn là bản hòa ca thuở hoàng kim cho Người nữa. Những lời xứng danh ngợi ca dành cho tôi đã phải ngủ lại vĩnh viễn, để nhường chỗ cho những câu vô thưởng vô phạt kia. Chúng tôi đã bên nhau quá lâu để hiểu rằng mình đối với người kia là như thế nào, và giờ đây tôi chỉ là nỗi phiền muộn của Người mà thôi.

Khi tôi đỡ lấy áo Người đương cởi bỏ, trên tấm lưng ấy là chằng chịt những vết sẹo đang xâu xé lẫn nhau. Chúng như réo rằng đã hạ màn thật rồi, những thế kỷ cũ.  
Giờ phút này nhìn Người tôi mới thấy rõ cuộc đời của một quốc gia sao phồn vinh mà cũng hóa xót xa đến thế. Tôi đã quá lọc lõi trong cái giới toàn là kẻ trốn chạy, gái nhà thổ hay đám tay chơi; nhưng vĩnh viễn chẳng thể nào hiểu được cho trọn cuộc đời của một quốc gia. 

Người quay lưng lại và ân cần cởi trường sam tôi mang, khi mép vải cứ từ từ trượt xuống Người lại đặt lên đó những nụ hôn không rõ là chiếm hữu hay từ biệt. Người bế tôi lại giường và ghé tai thì thầm rằng:  
\- Mai này em về đấy, hãy đi cẩn thận nhé.  
\- Người sẽ sớm cất gọn lại những chuyện trước kia thôi, và em cũng là một câu chuyện trong ấy.  
\- Nhưng tôi sẽ không thể nào quên em được đâu.  
\- Tại sao Người lại chắc chắn đến như vậy?  
\- Ai đã từng uống nước ở Largo do Lilau thì sẽ không thể nào quên Macau được (2), em nhớ chứ?  
…

Khi tôi còn tinh khôi lạ lẫm sự đời thì Người đã mang tôi đến nơi đây. Người cho tôi nếm thử mùi vị của dục vọng đã giày xéo cả nghìn kiếp người. Tôi không thể nhớ hết bao lần lúc nhắc nhở lúc quát tháo, rằng tôi phải làm thế nào để thỏa mãn được sự hoang đàng của Người. Nhưng tôi luôn biết rằng mình dù có ra sao cũng phải ve vuốt cho cái tôi của người đàn ông này, rằng tôi phải khóc và cất tiếng gọi tên Người dù rằng đã mê man. 

Tuy vậy, khi Người không ngủ lại sau mỗi cuộc vui thì tôi bỗng bất an đến lạ, không vì Người cũng chẳng vì tôi nhưng vẫn cứ dõi theo bóng lưng ấy sẽ đi đâu khi rời khỏi chiếc giường này. Người biết điều đó nhưng phải tới khi dòng ‘’Não Há Outra Mais Leal’’ được trao, thì mới bắt đầu ngủ lại cùng tôi những đêm sau này.  
Những vàng bạc châu báu Người tặng cho tôi cũng rất nhiều, và không thể thiếu những chiếc nhẫn được gửi gắm riêng nhưng Người không bao giờ bắt tôi phải đeo vì lẽ: ‘’Đến ngày nào dòng chữ kia còn được giữ, thì ngày ấy tất cả vẫn đều biết em luôn luôn thuộc về tôi.’’.

…  
Trước khi tôi được đưa đi, người nhà vẫn luôn thì thầm rằng đó là con quỷ và tôi đã tin như vậy. Chỉ là tôi không nghĩ mình sẽ ở bên con quỷ này lâu đến như thế.  
Và về sau này, hẳn tôi cũng sẽ chẳng có thể kể về những buổi con quỷ này gối đầu lên đùi tôi rồi hút thuốc phiện đến mị đi, cứ như thế để mặc cho những ngón tay tôi trượt dạo lả lướt trên mái tóc nó.  
Chính con quỷ đã ca ngợi tôi là ‘’Vùng thánh địa của phương Đông’’ nhưng rồi trớ trêu thay mai này lại thành ‘’Thiên đường hoang đàng của phương Đông’’. Nhưng tôi đã từng là niềm tự hào của con quỷ này, ít nhất là nếu như lời nói đó là thật.

…  
Buổi lễ trao trả cuối cùng đã được diễn ra trong suôn sẻ, hôm ấy mọi người đều ra đường hân hoan đón chờ thời khắc thay quốc kỳ. Thời tiết ngày cuối năm càng khiến cho tất cả phấn khởi hơn, vì giờ đây chúng tôi đã được trở về nhà. 

Khi quốc kỳ mới của tôi được bay cao, tất cả cùng ôm chầm lấy nhau và rộn ràng xung quanh là tiếng pháo nổ. Tôi dáo dác nhìn quanh và vô tình thay chính anh cũng đang tìm tôi. 

Nhưng lần này, tôi là người tiến lên phía trước và ôm chặt lấy anh. Bất ngờ trước hành động ấy, anh sững lại một lúc rồi cũng mỉm cười vòng tay qua ôm lấy tôi. Anh rời ra rồi mở lời:  
\- Sẽ là nói dối nếu bảo rằng là đêm nay anh không buồn. Nhưng anh mừng vì em đã được về nhà của mình.  
\- Em sẽ cố gắng chăm sóc những di tích đó cẩn thận, em không muốn thấy anh cằn nhằn về chuyện mấy tấm gốm bị mẻ đi nhiều quá nữa đâu.  
Anh chỉ bật cười rồi thay vì xoa đầu như lúc trước, lần này anh ghé lại vỗ nhẹ lên vai tôi. Chúng tôi chỉ trò chuyện một lúc rồi cũng đến lúc phải tạm biệt. Khi rời đi, anh không còn hôn lên trán tôi nữa và giờ phút này tôi cũng không còn cảm giác phải dõi theo bóng lưng anh nữa. Adeus Portugal!

**Author's Note:**

> (𝟏): So với những thuộc địa khác của Bồ Đào Nha, thì trường hợp của Macau là đặc biệt may mắn là bởi ở đây tránh được những cuộc đàn áp về tôn giáo. Cũng vì thế mà ở thành phố này còn được mệnh danh là ''𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐑𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐳𝐯𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐚 𝐕𝐢𝐫𝐠𝐢𝐧 𝐓𝐫𝐢𝐨'' - Di tích Nhà thờ Thánh Paul, Ngôi đền A Ma thờ Nữ thần biển Mazu, Chùa Kun Lam thờ Phật Bà Quan Âm . Khi cậu đến thành phố này sẽ thấy những địa điểm tôn giáo được bảo tồn rất tốt từ hồi còn là thuộc địa.
> 
> (𝟐) Trước khi chính thức trao trả Macau, đồng loạt rất nhiều thuộc địa của Bồ Đào Nha đã đứng lên giành độc lập. Đây là những hồi chuông báo tử cho một thời đế quốc của quốc gia này. Chính vì lẽ đó mà khi trao trả Macau, người Bồ đã tự mở lời đề nghị trao trả và cố gắng không đánh mất danh dự lần nữa.  
> Thế cho nên đàm phán trao trả Macau dài lâu, nhưng lại diễn ra khá êm đẹp. Tuy Bồ Đào Nha mắc nhiều những sai sót trong quá trình đàm phán, nhưng Macau cuối cùng đã trở về Trung Quốc và đồng thời cũng là cầu nối cho mối quan hệ Bồ - Trung phát triển. Đây có thể coi là một sự cứu vãn ít nhiều cho danh dự của quốc gia một thời hùng mạnh này.
> 
> (𝟑) 𝐋𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐨 𝐝𝐨 𝐋𝐢𝐥𝐚𝐮 được xây dựng quanh một suối khoáng tự nhiên, từng là nơi cung cấp nước ngọt cho người dân Macau thời thuộc địa.
> 
> (𝟒) Đây là những biệt danh có thật mà từng thế hệ người đã từng đến và ở Macau đặt.  
> Được gọi là ''Vùng thánh địa Á Đông'' vì khi người Bồ đến đã xây dựng ở đây vô số những nhà thờ và nhà nguyện. Macau có diện tích rất bé nhỏ nên gần như đi đâu cũng bắt gặp những địa điểm này.
> 
> Được nhắc là ‘’Thiên đường hoang đàng của phương Đông’’ vì sau này khi thương cảng nổi lên cùng mại dâm, thuốc phiện sau đó đổi sang hợp pháp hóa cờ bạc thì nơi này đặc biệt nổi tiếng với các cuộc vui.  
> Thành phố này có nhiều biệt danh đến nỗi như ám chỉ cho từng sự thay đổi chóng mặt mà cũng trớ trêu của nơi này.


End file.
